SUCESOS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Hay miedos que se vuelven realidad, capaces de helar el alma de la persona más fuerte. Ilustración:Ara-Chely Portada:LadyDoptera
1. ONESHOT

A Marinette le parecía que su vida era la mezcla perfecta entre un cuento de hadas junto con la mejor película de acción de todos los tiempos.

Grandes sueños, amigos, familia y el amor de su vida.

Combinados con mágicas peleas, donde su objetivo siempre fue proteger París.

O así era hasta que la batalla final se dio, ya que lograron derrotar a Hawk Moth y los miraculous perdidos junto con los del gato negro y la catarina regresaron a manos del maestro Fu.

Esto con la promesa de que, de ser necesario, Ladybug y Chat Noir volverían a la acción.

Todo había terminado bien, a pesar de que tuvieron que pelear con Gabriel Agreste, que ahora estaba desaparecido. Había huido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Aun podía recordar la angustia que la invadió cuando supo que deberían pelear contra el padre de su compañero, pero Adrien, tan correcto como siempre, se mantuvo firme en su obligación con París y con ella.

A pesar de que eso significaba que no vería a su madre otra vez como Hawk Moth había prometido, el deseo de los dos cumplido.

Pero los miraculous no estaban hechos para cumplir deseos egoístas, aunque estos sanaran el alma de una persona que había tomado un mal camino por la angustia.

Adrien había quedado solo, con suficiente dinero como para no preocuparse del tema nuevamente y con la empresa de moda a su nombre.

Y aunque Marinette y sus amigos cercanos lograban ver un deje de tristeza en su rostro, este no tardaba en desaparecer por una amable sonrisa, a la que estaban acostumbrados.

No esperaron que este fuera el peor error que podrían cometer.

Por ahora, solo quedaba disfrutar una vida tranquila en compañía de sus amigos y familiares. Seguir adelante.

El Colegio había visto su fin semanas atrás, Marinette tomaba gran popularidad con su blog de moda, el Ladyblog le había traído grandes oportunidades a Alya, Nino estaba cerca de crear el guion que lo llevaría a la fama y Chloé encontró una estabilidad en su vida que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Y Adrien se preparaba para presentar un examen que le permitiría continuar sus estudios y perseguir sus sueños.

O eso es lo que pensaba Marinette.

Ese día se levantó con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, pero no sabía precisar el qué.

Tomó su teléfono celular, encontrándose con un mensaje de Adrien sobre las tres de la mañana, deseándole un buen día. Sonrió, imaginando que el chico se había acostado tarde y antes de dormir había pensado en ella.

Suspiro alegre, intentando dejar de lado esa mala sensación antes de levantarse para empezar su día.

Había prometido ayudar desde temprano en la panadería, feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con sus padres y no tener que dejar sus planes de lado porque Ladybug debía aparecerse.

Las risas y la diversión no faltaron, aun así, la sensación de que algo iba mal no la abandonaba. Fue entonces que su madre le dio una idea.

 _¿Por qué no vas a hacerle una visita? Dudo mucho que le moleste la visita inesperada de su novia._

 _Y unos macarrons de su futuro suegro._ Añadió Tom.

Camino entonces a paso lento por las calles, ignorando el desvió que la llevaría a la mansión Agreste, que llevaba años deshabitada desde que Adrien se había decantado por una casa mucho más hogareña y libre de malos recuerdos.

No hacía falta decir que a la chica le encantaba el lugar que su novio había elegido. Podían pasar horas en el patio trasero, planeando los juegos infantiles que decorarían el lugar, los colores de las habitaciones y cómo organizarían el estudio para los dos.

Aquellos castillos flotantes les alegraban el corazón. La promesa de un futuro juntos.

A cada paso que daba más ansiosa estaba por verlo; Adrien había actuado raro los últimos días, demasiado ensimismado, para considerarse común.

Se había decidido por darle su espacio, el chico podía ser muy arisco cuando algo rondaba su cabeza y ella sabía que su mejor decisión era dejarlo tranquilo hasta que encontrara solución a lo que fuera que le estuviera comiendo la cabeza.

Aunque claro, eso no significaba dejar de visitarlo, pues siempre parecía dispuesto a esconder su rostro entre su cuello y hombro mientras abrazaba cariñosamente su cintura.

Acción que ella disfrutaba de sobremanera, sintiéndose protegida entre sus brazos.

Cuando la casa se mostró frente a ella tocó el timbre, esperando unos segundos sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Realizó la actividad un par de veces más, hasta que se decidió por usar la llave que Adrien le había otorgado tiempo atrás.

 _Quizás esta en el patio, con los audífonos puestos._

Dejó el paquete de macarrons en la barra-desayunador de la cocina, encontrándose con un sobre verde, uno amarillo y otro rosa. Leyó su nombre escrito en este último, con la pulcra caligrafía de su amado.

La casa le pareció en ese momento demasiado lúgubre, en contradicción a los adornos que decoraban las paredes.

—¿Adrien? —Se apresuró a preguntar a la nada, caminando apresuradamente por el primer piso.

Él no estaba ahí.

Subió las escaleras, sintiendo a su pobre corazón latiendo acelerado, buscándolo en el estudio y el baño sin nulo éxito.

Fue entonces que su rostro se giró inconsciente a donde estaba la puerta de su cuarto.

La sensación de que algo estaba mal incrementó, permitiendo que su labio inferior temblara al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta y giraba la perilla frente a ella.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, sus piernas flaquearon ligeramente. Pues Adrien estaba acostado en la cama con las piernas tocando el suelo, las sábanas blancas volvían más enfermizo el rojo obscurecido de la sangre seca debajo de su cuerpo y el cuchillo cercano a su mano derecha brillaba por el reflejo de los rayos del sol que entraban a escena a través de una hendidura en las cortinas de la ventana.

Marinette se obligó a respirar profundamente, dando un par de pasos al cuerpo inerte del hombre que amaba. Se sentó a su lado, aún sin creerlo.

Delineando suavemente las heridas en el antebrazo masculino, en un corte limpio que iba del interior del codo hasta su muñeca. Dos cortes que hacían que su piel ligeramente tostada se viera ahora blanca.

Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados, seguramente tras caer inconsciente cuando dejaba escapar su vida.

Acercó su rostro al de su antiguo compañero de batallas, deseando percibir una respiración, un latido o algo de calor.

Pero su cuerpo ya estaba frío.

Marinette no pudo contener sus lágrimas más. Lloró mientras unía sus frentes, antes de darle un ligero beso. Su último beso.

Recostando su rostro en el pecho inerte de Adrien, en ese lugar en el que había aprendido a sentirse segura y que no volvería a disfrutar jamás.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Aquí concluye el oneshot, espero que fuera de su agrado.

En los siguientes ¨capítulos¨ está el contenido de los tres sobres que Marinette encontró en la barra-desayunador de la cocina. No es necesario leerlas, pero si gustan pueden continuar con la lectura.


	2. PARA NINO

Nino:

Te imagino justo ahora con tu traje negro, ese que solo te pones cuando debes hacerlo; sentado al filo de la silla, con unas ojeras notorias a causa del trabajo, pero incapaz de dejar a Marinette sola en estos momentos.

¿Estoy muy lejos de la realidad? Supongo que es lo último que importa.

En estos días he pensado en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida desde que di el primer paso dentro del Colegio y todo lo que puedo decir es: gracias.

Gracias por brindarme tu apoyo, por ser mi amigo y convertirte en mi hermano.

Sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero es importante para mi decirte lo importante que fuiste, en lo mucho que me enseñaste. Pues no importó que tan difícil fuera, te quedaste a mi lado.

Y es por esto mismo que no puedo dejar de decir: lo siento.

Perdona que todos los planes que hicimos se fueran ahora por el caño, que no estaré en la premiere de la película que aún no has dirigido y sobre todo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir luchando.

Perdona que sea tan desconsiderado y que solo sepa pedirte que cuides de Marinette, que la ayudes a seguir adelante.

Sé bien que tú y Alya cuidaran de ella, tanto como intentaron cuidarme de mi mismo.

Te quiero hermano.

Gracias por todo.

Adrien.

* * *

 _Las manos del moreno empezaron a temblar a causa del enojo, mientras resistía las lágrimas que amenazaban por surcar su rostro._

 _Estaba sentado al filo de la cama individual, con los codos recargados en sus piernas, vestido con el traje de etiqueta que Adrien le había obligado a comprar tiempo atrás para situaciones importantes._

 _Sin dejar de maldecir en ningún momento las acciones de su difunto amigo._


	3. PARA CHLOÉ

Chloé:

¿Te acuerdas de esos días en los que pasábamos todo el día jugando sin parar?

¿Cómo charlaban nuestros padres de ese brillante futuro que nos deparaba?

¿Recuerdas lo felices que éramos y que parecía no tener final?

¿Nunca has pensado en volver el tiempo atrás?

Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, en lo mucho que la extraño, en lo mucho que ahora lo odio.

Y solo me hacen pensar que las personas que quiero inevitablemente terminan dejandome.

Así como tú. Pero en tu caso no podría estar más feliz por ello.

Estoy feliz de que arreglaras las cosas con tu padre, que tu madre regresara y que encontraras al hombre indicado.

Te mereces eso y más.

Te mereces un amigo que no sea tan cobarde.

De verdad lo lamento, sé que será difícil para ti. Pero eres fuerte Chloé, nunca dudes de ello.

Llena tu vida de color, sé que él no te permitirá hacer lo contrario.

Adrien.

* * *

 _Esa noche las llamadas en recepción no dejaron de sonar, pues los huéspedes se quejaban del ruido de objetos rompiéndose contra los muros, impidiéndoles dormir._


	4. PARA MARINETTE

Marinette:

He comenzado esta carta más veces de las que puedo recordar, buscando en mi cabeza las palabras adecuadas para ti.

Conocerte fue uno de los sucesos más maravillosos de mi vida, tu amistad, tu amor, tu compañerismo.

Me recordaste lo que era amar a alguien y sentirse correspondido.

Y no puedo expresar en palabras lo agradecido que estoy con tu padres que desde el primer momento, me aceptaron como uno más de tu amorosa familia.

Y me siento un desalmado, escribiendo que no es suficiente; porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no puedo dejar de pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si decidieras alejarme? Si un día conoces a alguien que te merezca más de lo que yo te merezco.

¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Ahora que todos hacen sus vidas y parecen alejarse de mi, como mis padres lo han hecho.

Me he vuelto tan dependiente de ti que no puedo dejar de sentir miedo de perderte.

Porque no importa los planes que haga, mi vida solo tiene sentido cuando tu estas.

Y me odio, porque te jure que nunca te haría daño.

Y me odio, porque estoy eligiendo mi salvación sobre tu bienestar.

O quizás me estoy dando más importancia en tu vida de la que debería...

Adoro estar a tu lado, pasar tiempo con Nino, incluso ver la relación entre tu y Chloé que ha mejorado con los años. Pero en las noches cuando no estas, no puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente solo.

No te pido que entiendas mis acciones, pero si espero que me hagas un favor.

Por favor, sigue adelante.

Piensa en tu familia y en tus amigos.

Continúa luchando por tus sueños y no malgastes tus lágrimas en mí, que no me las merezco.

Muéstrale al mundo esa sonrisa cautivadora, esa mirada segura y esa brillante imaginación que te caracteriza.

Cambia al mundo con tus acciones.

Recuerda princesa, que eres el único Amuleto Encantado que necesita el Universo.

Y si puedes perdóname, por no ser el hombre que esperabas.

Te ama.

Adrien.

* * *

 _El nudo en la garganta era plausible, el dolor insoportable._

 _El hombre que amaba la había abandonado, para siempre._

 _Huyendo de sus miedos de un modo que no entendía._

 _Dejándola sola, invadida del mayor miedo que podía existir._

 _Vivir con la ausencia de alguien que amas._

* * *

¿Así que decidieron leer las cartas?

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Primero y segundo de Noviembre son días de fiesta en México. Donde recordamos a nuestros seres queridos que han muerto, donde decimos que sus almas vienen a convivir con nosotros y lugares lúgubres como los cementerios se convierten en nuestro salón de fiestas.

Y bueno, vi muchos especiales de Halloween y yo no quería dejar de lado las festividades mexicanas, con un cuento/anécdota extraña.

Este escrito esta pensado en la memoria de una de esas personas que se han ido por su propia decisión. A ti que me pediste seguir adelante, a pesar de lo horrible que es despertar y saber que ya no estas.


End file.
